


Push Ups. A Plus Sized and Insecure Kids Nightmare.

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Chubby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Exorcise, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Real Events, No Plot/Plotless, or at least very little plot, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is just something that was based off of something that happened to me today. Plus, there wasn't enough of Chubby!Virgil in the fandom, soooooo this happend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Push Ups. A Plus Sized and Insecure Kids Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really something that I did really quick. It's just a ficlet tho.

Ugh. This was how Virgil was going to die. Sure he was a little chubby, but he should be able to do this. 

"Come one Scaramore! Just keep trying!" Roman, his gym partner said. They had gym together and were currently having fitness evaluations. The first exercise on the list you may ask? Push ups. And Planking.  So far, he hasn't done a single push up, but he did get 33 seconds of planking, whereas Roman had 20. But Roman also did 7 push ups….

It wasn't long until the emo nightmare fell, not just his body, but his pride too. He could hear snickering from his left from a couple of girls. His face flushed from embarrassment, Virgil sat up and crossed his legs almost like he was trying to fold in on himself. He jumped, however, when he felt an arm on his shoulder. 

"They're probably laughing at some stupid gossip, don't worry about it." Roman said to try and reassure his friend. Virgil rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh yeah, it's  _ toootally  _ gossip and not them laughing at the five foot seven, hundred sixty four pound kid."

"Virgil, it doesn't matter what you look like. Hey! See, I just quoted Mother Odie. Even Disney agrees with me." Virgil laughed.

"What are you laughing at Panic! At the Everywhere?" 

"You just quoted a movie where they turn people of color into animals the whole time, again." 

And with that, Virgil and Roman slipped into their old works, teasing and debating. It was really nice having Roman there to lift him up. Roman didn't care what he looked like. He didn't care what he did. Roman was just Roman, and Virgil was just Virgil, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I told you it wasnt special.


End file.
